


T'amo Tia's Wonderful Wind-Ups

by TripleMagus



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dancer Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Explicit Sexual Content, Improper Use of a Wind-Up Minion, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Wind-Up Minion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleMagus/pseuds/TripleMagus
Summary: Being the Warrior of Light is a tiring job, and T'amo Tia wants nothing more than to kick back and relax with a certain Ishgardian Knight Commander. But getting to Ishgard from Gridania takes time and gil, neither of which T'amo is in the mood to deal with right now. Luckily, he has a backup plan in the form of a Wind-Up Aymeric! Unbeknownst to him, this wind-up is rather special and with every kiss and stroke to its cheek the real Aymeric finds it harder and harder to focus on his work._______This degenerate mess is courtesy of my friends and I pondering "what if the Wind-Up minions of specific characters acted like voodoo dolls and anything you did to them the real person would feel it? ok now what if you sexually teased it?"
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Original Character(s), Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	T'amo Tia's Wonderful Wind-Ups

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

T'amo Tia dropped face first onto the bed in his apartment with an exhausted groan.

"The things I do for Eorzea…"

He knew that being a Warrior of Light meant he'd have to fight some pretty nasty battles, but if he never saw another 'Alexander - Whatever of the Whoever' raid again he wouldn't complain.

The Miqo'te unhooked the chakrams from his hips and unceremoniously dropped them on the bedside table so he could turn over. As he moved, his mismatched eyes glimpsed the portrait of Aymeric hung upon his wall causing him to sigh. Normally during lulls in the adventure-ing like this he'd use the free time to go and… _distract_ the Ishgardian Lord Commander, but this time T'amo felt too tired to even _teleport_ somewhere else.

Regardless, he felt a strong emotional need to be near the stately Elezen that was certainly not about to go away on its own. He pondered the idea of dragging his exhausted behind to Ishgard anyways, but then there was the possibility of Aymeric being unable to part from his work thus rendering the trip pointless.

After a few more moments of ruminating, an idea popped into T'amo's chaotic little mind. If he couldn't go to Aymeric, then he'd have Aymeric come to him! Well, sort of.

T'amo fiddled around in the seemingly endless depths of his minion pack and summoned from it the small Wind-Up Aymeric gifted to him from said man. The small, extra-cute version of the Lord Commander blinked at T'amo and hopped onto his lap causing the Miqo'te to croon and rub his cheek against the small toy affectionately. Aymeric had said this particular Wind-Up was made 'more special' than the run of the mill but T'amo had yet to nail down specifically how. Maybe this was what he meant? That it was able to mimic affection more-so than other Wind-Ups? T'amo smiled at the thought. That'd definitely be something Aymeric would do, the sweetheart.

T'amo pecked gentle kisses against the soft face of the Wind-Up Aymeric, grinning slightly when it closed its eyes and seemed to lean into them. So cute~! Though not quite as cute as the reactions he could get from the _real_ Aymeric. T'amo continued to pepper kisses and caresses along the small figure's face, occasionally drifting to its ears. He knew real Aymeric was always weak to ear kisses, and based on the way the Wind-Up pressed closer to him, T'amo assumed it liked them too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aymeric's hand stilled suddenly when he felt a gentle sensation against his skin. He had been writing legislation and trade agreements all day and was, though he was ashamed to admit it, starting to feel quite fatigued by it. The ghost-like feeling of a kiss upon his temple surprised him enough to snap him out of this stupor.

For a moment he was extremely confused, but a smile graced his handsome features when he realised just what had happened. He had paid a pretty penny for the custom Wind-Up version of himself he had gifted to his favorite lilac-haired Miqo'te, and there was a good reason for that: whatever T'amo did to the Wind-Up Aymeric, the _real_ Aymeric would feel it.

It broke the Knight Commander's heart to be unable to accompany T'amo on his future journeys, and he could tell T'amo was disappointed as well. Aymeric figured that paying for the enchantment to the small toy would let him feel at least _somewhat_ like they were still together. T'amo was unaware of this of course, Aymeric didn't trust the cheeky cat not to take advantage of the Wind-Up's link to him and frivolously distract him unexpectedly.

Aymeric was used to feeling the Miqo'te nuzzle against the toy or fall asleep while holding it, but the sudden showering of affectionate kisses was a pleasant surprise. He returned to his work, content with the displays of affection, until an even less anticipated sensation had him nearly stabbing his pen through the paper in surprise. The undeniable feeling of teasing nips at his ears had his face going bright red and his stomach doing flustered flips. What in the Twelve was T'amo doing to the little Wind-Up?

'And why isn't he doing it to _me_?'

Aymeric's face managed to become even redder and he shook his head repeatedly. He shouldn't be thinking things like that! True, T'amo practically made a personal pastime of teasing the Elezen into an aroused putty, but their visits were always being cut short before anything _particularly intimate_ occured. Anyone on the outside could see it was entirely due to the presence of a world threatening war, but Aymeric, perhaps as a cope for his intense desire, also took it to mean the dancer was more interested in him _emotionally_ than… _physically_. As such, it was therefore inappropriate of him to think such things about the innocent Miqo'te.

Aymeric swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. Surely T'amo was just messing around. Practicing for the next time he'd be teasing the real Aymeric. He'd just have to ignore those particular sensations and get back to work. He turned back to the paperwork in front of him, grip tighter on his pen, and mind much less focused than before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T'amo couldn't stifle his giggle at the Wind-Up's responses to his ministrations. It was acting as if it were embarrassed but also delighted at his teasing, like it could actually feel what he was doing. T'amo had started all this to work out his own amorous energy but now it had turned into a fun substitute for seeing the actual Aymeric all riled up.

"Haaa, if only I could see what's beneath that man's armor~"

It wasn't really possible to remove the clothes on a Wind-Up minion, but even if it was T'amo seriously doubted that a goldsmith would model Aymeric's member onto it, let alone model it accurately. While one hand absentmindedly rubbed at the Wind-Up's ears, T'amo used the other to trace a long nail across all the places on Aymeric's body he _wished_ he could touch. His well sculpted chest, his long Elezen legs, and (of course) his most private area that T'amo so _desperately_ wanted access to. If he didn't know any better he would have thought the Wind-Up shivered at the action.

"Oh Lord Commander, command me to my knees…"

Earlier he had been in the mood for cuddles with light teasing but now he was in full-on horny mode. His tail curled at the thought of finally having Aymeric above him. The Elezen man was much too sweet to be forceful on his own, but with enough teasing T'amo was sure he could snap that cool composure.

He imagined Aymeric would be a very generous top. The kind of lover who would put his partner's pleasure before his own, but would also be willing to go a little harder if asked. T'amo performed an exaggerated swoon and flopped onto his back carrying the Wind-Up with him and setting it on his chest.

"I love a man who loves the give and take~" The dancer uttered while teasingly trailing his fingers along the Wind-Up's jawline.

As if giving into its 'desires', the Wind-Up rushed forward and pushed it's smooth polished face against T'amo's. The Miqo'te giggled at the silly toy, but humored it by pressing a kiss against its sculpted lips, including a touch of tongue just out of curiosity. Based on how it pressed against him harder it clearly 'liked' it.

T'amo continued the kisses. Ah, how he wished it was the real Aymeric. If he acted anything like his little Wind-Up then T'amo would enjoy a night with him even more than he previously thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aymeric was struggling. He had nearly snapped the tip of his pen no less than three times and his mind was so distracted he couldn't even read his own writing anymore. He thought the nipping at his ears would be the most intense sensation he'd be receiving but he was very wrong about that.

The gentle dragging of nails all across his chest made goosebumps coat his skin, but when the feeling moved _lower_ , his nether regions were abruptly awoken. The feeling was circling the area over and over, and all of the blood that had been occupying Aymeric's face was suddenly rushing down.

'Ignore it Aymeric. You're stronger than this…'

The Knight Commander tried desperately to push past his growing feeling of arousal, but it was getting harder (in multiple senses). What remained of his willpower shrunk to a single thread when his treacherous mind conjured images of the one behind all this. Thoughts of T'amo, soft, lithe, _beautiful_ T'amo, splayed out beneath him and rubbing his hand and lips against every part of Aymeric's body had the Elezen crushing his face in his hands in embarrassment.

Footsteps and a knocking on the door alerted him that Lucia had stopped by to check on him.

"Everything alright, Ser?"

It was hard to tell whether the edge in her voice was from concern or amusement.

"Yes, I'm fi-" The sudden feeling of a tongue against his lips had him shooting out of his chair and to his feet.

"Actually...I'm beginning to think it might be time for me to take a break." Aymeric tried valiantly to keep his voice steady.

"Just as well, you've been at this for bells straight. Some rest ought to do you good."

Aymeric set his jaw as another wave of pleasurable feelings washed over his body.

"Yes. Rest. Indeed. If you'll excuse me, Lucia."

The two saluted and Aymeric rushed out of the room as if it were on fire. The knowing smile Lucia directed at him as he left was proof enough that she was fully aware of his real predicament.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T'amo was probably enjoying this a bit too much. The little Wind-Up was practically falling apart from T'amo's actions and the Miqo'te was convinced the little thing would be moaning if it were capable of speech. T'amo had advanced from teasingly scratching the Wind-Up to full on groping at the toy as his own longing started to get pent up.

He was considering stripping his clothes off and just taking care of himself to thoughts of his favorite Elezen when a somewhat distressed sounding series of knocks on his apartment door startled T'amo to a sitting position. T'amo glanced at the Wind-Up Aymeric which was laying face down on the bed as if exhausted and cleared his throat.

"Uh...be right there!"

He hopped to his feet and did his best to straighten out his hair and clothes before calmly opening the door. His gold and aqua eyes widened to the size of fish bowls when he saw who was on the other side of the door.

A very out of breath Aymeric was propping himself on the door frame and looked about ready to pass out.

"A-Aymeric! Twelve, you look drained! Come in, sit down."

T'amo had no idea what the Ishgardian was doing all the way in Gridania but he'd worry about that later. Right now his beautiful friend was clearly in distress and needed some help.

He ushered Aymeric over to the bed, the tall man freezing and staring at the Wind-Up still on the bed.

"Oh uh….," T'amo quickly dismissed the minion, it bursting into light as it warped back into his bag, "H-here sit down and re-MPH?!?"

T'amo had gently pushed Aymeric down to sit and rest on the bed's edge, but the Elezen had pulled him down with him and slammed their lips together forcefully. T'amo's surprise and confusion was elevated even higher when Aymeric moved him into his lap, a very prominent arousal between the Knight Commander's legs becoming very noticeable to T'amo.

A harsh, upwards jerk of Aymeric's hips caused T'amo to pull away and moan.

"Wh-what…." The Tia could barely think enough to ask for an explanation.

"I'm sorry," Aymeric responded, equally winded and flushed, "I promise I will explain later but now….I want….I _need_ to have you, T'amo."

The lilac haired cat swallowed thickly and nodded repeatedly.

"Don't have to ask me twice!"

T'amo dived back in and connected their lips again, while Aymeric unhooked the leather straps of T'amo's top and pulled it down his arms. The taller man pulled back to look at the smaller man's exposed body, and T'amo instinctively moved to cover his chest.

Aymeric smiled gently and moved the Miqo'te's arms away. "You are a magnificently handsome man, T'amo. I'm entranced by every ilm of you."

A smile spread across T'amo's face, his ears perking up and twitching in happiness at the Elezan's reaffirming words. He allowed Aymeric to lay him down on the bed and remove the remainder of his clothing.

"As stunning as I'd always imagined." Aymeric mused while running his eyes and hands all across the man finally laid bare before him.

T'amo raised an eyebrow with a cheeky grin. "'Always imagined' hmm? You think about me nude often, Lord Commander~?"

Aymeric would have been blushing if his face weren't already completely red. "More often than would be couth to mention."

T'amo chuckled and moved to push Aymeric's fur robe off him, thankful to the Twelve the commander hadn't been wearing his armor that night. "Well then how about you let me compare _my_ fantasies too, hmm?"

As he removed each article of clothing, T'amo nibbled love marks on each portion of Aymeric's newly exposed skin. The Elezen paused his companion's hands when they reached his pants, causing T'amo to give him a curious glance.

"Though I want nothing more than to ravish you….I fear I have not properly asked for your feelings." Aymeric gently placed a hand on T'amo's cheek and the Miqo'te nuzzled against it lovingly with a swish of his tail.

"Don't worry, Aymeric. I can promise that I want this just as much as you do."

Satisfied with his lover's answer, Aymeric allowed T'amo to fully remove his trousers and view his body in its whole. T'amo looked at him with absolute adoration and longing.

"Even _more_ amazing than I'd hoped~"

T'amo ran his hands up and down Aymeric's well toned thighs, leaning his head forward and dragging his tongue along the whole length of Aymeric's member. A deep moan escaped Aymeric's mouth as T'amo's talented mouth worked magic on his turgid cock. He reached down to gently rub the Miqo'te's soft, delicate ears causing the cat boy to moan and curl his tail in pleasure.

When the Elezen's breaths began to hitch and his hips began to jerk, T'amo pulled away with a final kiss to Aymeric's dripping cock. He laid back on the bed, legs parted and arms held open in invitation for his lover to finally take him. Aymeric took several deep breaths to bring himself down from the edge and crawled into position over top of the smaller man.

Kissing the lilac haired man deeply, Aymeric buried himself fully in T'amo's soft folds, surprising even himself in how roughly he thrusted.

"Ah my apologies. I should take this more slowly-"

"No." T'amo ceased Aymeric's fretting with another kiss. "Make it fast, hard, and _deep_. Don't hold yourself back now~"

A dark haze of lust seemed to overtake Aymeric's usually even gaze, and he fulfilled T'amo's request thrusting fast and hard. He lifted one of the Miqo'te's legs and hooked it over his shoulder allowing his thrusts to reach that place deep inside T'amo's core that would have him mewling in absolute pleasure.

"H-HAH! Aymeriiic~!"

The Knight Commander knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer. The sight of T'amo's body flushed and gleaming with sweat, his carefully styled hair now a mussed mess, and his beautiful heterochromic eyes glazed over in lust and ecstasy was truly dazzling.

"T'amo...hah…..you….mmm...are captivating." Aymeric leaned down to kiss and suck at T'amo's neck. He hadn't thought of himself as one who would mark his lover, but the wanton calls of his name from T'amo's lips enticed him to continue.

A tightening in the base of his stomach alerted the Elezen that he was reaching his peak. Desiring to see the man beneath him come undone first, Aymeric reached down and stroked the bead of nerves above T'amo's entrance in hard, fast circles.

"AH~! Aymeric…...hah!....so close….nygh~!"

Aymeric kissed his lover's lips and gently whispered. "I love you, T'amo."

With that the Miqo'te came undone, and the tightening of his soft walls around Aymeric's member had the Elezen following not far behind. A few more thrusts rode out Aymeric's orgasm, and after taking a moment to catch his breath he pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside his lover.

T'amo shivered as the fluids leaked out of him, and the sudden chill he felt. He wrestled the covers out from beneath them and curled up close to Aymeric. A light purr bubbling from his chest made his Elezen lover chuckle.

"Love you too, Aymeric." T'amo looked at him, the sleepiness in his eyes could not hide the adoration in gaze.

After a few breaths of contented silence, T'amo quietly cleared his throat. "So, uh...what brought this on? And how do I repeat it?"

The bright red flush that had finally started to fade from Aymeric's face returned in full force. "Ah...heh….well…..about your Wind-Up…"

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats sailor ya made it to the end! ATM this is gonna just be a oneshot, HOWEVER if people are interested I could turn it into a one-shot collection based on the same premise but with different characters that have Wind-Ups. I am exceptionally thirsty for so many NPCs in this game that writing smut of them would not bother me in the slightest.


End file.
